The overall objective is to provide the PI with training in methodological and statistical approaches used in epidemiological research and in the medical and behavioral implications of chronic diseases in order to prepare her for an independent research career in the areas of cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases, aging, and behavior. The specific research objectives during the continuation period are: (1) to assess the risk of poor cognitive performance associated with coronary heart disease and to test whether this risk remains the same when blood pressure levels (or chronic hypertension) are statistically controlled; (2) to assess the risk of poor cognitive performance associated with cerebrovascular disease and to test whether this risk remains the same when blood pressure levels (or chronic hypertension) are statistically controlled; (3) to test the Waldstein [1995] model which predicts that young and elderly adults will be more cognitively disadvantaged by hypertension than middle-aged persons; (4) to test the generalizability of our previous findings with the Framingham Heart Study population to another study population. Multiple linear and logistic regression and factor analysis will be the major analytic tools. Chronic disease contributes significantly to cognitive decline in cognitive functioning, diminishing the quality of life. It is important to determine the epidemiological significance of these processes from a behavioral as well as a medical standpoint as both are important for healthy functioning in older individuals.